Separation Anxiety
by Maus17
Summary: As the war between the Autobots and Decepticons rages on, it causes unwanted chaos that tears another world apart. Two sisters come to realize that there is more to everything than meets the eye, and that the ability to choose...is a powerful one.


**Hey! This is Maus! I'm writing a TF fanfiction with my friend Lady Of The Shadow! (Check her out) And we alternate every chap, so...here's mine! :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Peace**_

Peaceful was one way of describing the fresh spring night.

A serene balmy breeze swept across the countryside, with the prospect of blooming flowers, gently making the glistening strands of grass bow. Stars twinkled up above from the rich indigo sky, looking down at the quiet neighborhood from their heavenly spots.

All was cloaked in soft shadow, and illuminated by the gentle light of the full moon up above, a glistening silver orb in the sky. Crickets chirped quietly, and the occasional rumble of a car joined in as it rode past. Few citizens were out, and the streets were mostly empty, save for the occasional night shift worker, or the all too common street punk.

Still- 'peaceful' fit the scene very well.

So did 'thrill inducing' and 'terrifying'.

Duran had never been one for much calm and quiet, preferring the entertainment wild adventure and rule bending brought. She took risk and adrenaline filled rebellion instead of the drone of authority, put brash guitar and heavy bass over soothing harp, and took loud, ear pulsing tunes instead of soothing melodies. Duran was different. And she liked being that way.

This was why she was awake, rather than asleep.

She stared up at her darkened ceiling, eyes wide and expectant as she let her hazel irises roam from the Bon Jovi poster above her head to the green eyed cat on her nightstand. The emerald numbers on its white belly told her it was ten fifty. She'd have to wait a bit more. Wait for the perfect moment.. And then do it.

Duran absently wiggled her heavy feet, which were clad in black commando boots instead of the usual black and pink skull socks. The covers were pulled up to her chin, so as not to reveal her black leather vest and tank top. She gnawed on her lip, twiddling her fingers over the purple duvet cover, and holding her breath, waiting...

She let her eyes roam over to the clock again, and clenched her fists at how quickly time seemed to skip by.

It was ten fifty four. Well, one minute didnt really make a difference.

With a quick and silent flash, she whipped the covers off and lowered her boot clad feet onto the ground softly, standing and brushing herself off. A smirk graced her features, and she quickly snatched her phone from the vanity, making sure her steps were light. She flicked her bangs aside and strung a neon pink pack over her back, standing by the windowsill for a completely silent two minutes before finally inching it open, muscles straining to make her efforts fast and quiet. The girl beamed in satisfaction when the window finally opened, and swung a leg over-

"Duran, what do you think you're doing?"

The girl froze, teetering over the edge, her black and diamond studded nails digging into the white wood of the sill. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head, her breath coming out in a sharp exhale. Her brows furrowed, and she slumped in defeat, turning to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ember, come on," she drawled in frustration, crossing her arms and swinging her foot back and forth.

The girl in her doorway twirled a strand of her rust colored hair, emerald eyes gleaming in soft reprimand and disappointment as she walked over, her brown boots making not a sound. Ember crossed her arms and leaned her hip on the windowsill, and Duran sighed heavily once she took in the fact that Ember was still clad in her day clothes: orange tube top and jean shorts. Damn it.

"Duran, you know you're not supposed-"

She cut off the quiet rebuking with a scoff and reached for her adopted sibling's hand, the bracelets jingling softly in the light streaming in through the window.

"Ember, c'mon. It's all in fun- I'm bored. And I know you're bored too. With all the work mom and dad have been doing lately- they won't notice," she stated matter of factly, tone light and confident.

Ember responded with a sigh and shook her head, placing a hand on the window handle, arm straining to lower it again.

"No- are you kidding? What if something happens, like...you get caught?"

"Third time this week, came out clean."

"What if you get hurt?"

"Unless chupacabras live in cornfields, I'm good."

"What if-"

"Look, Em. What if you come with?" offered Duran, raising her leg again and putting her hand on the handle to keep the window up.

The red-head's eyes widened and she bit her lip, shaking her head slowly.

"Wh-what?" she asked incredulously, letting her arm fall to her side. "Duran- are you insane? We'll get in big trouble! I-..."

She trailed off and ran a hand through her loose hair, gnawing on her bottom lip and eyeing her rebel sister, swallowing hard. Going against the curfew? They were nineteen, but still lived under their parents' roof, and had to abide by their rules. If they were caught sneaking out at this hour, they were doomed. She didnt know how many times Duran had managed to sneak out, but she had caught her on several occasions and knew this was an would be one of many.

As the quieter sibling, she didnt like disobeying the rules and going behind her parents' backs- but what could she do?

The only logical thing would be to refuse, but if she did and went to bed like nothing happened- the constant worry of her wild sister would be on her mind, and she'd get no sleep either. She sighed and shuffled her feet, unease fluttering in her stomach- when she suddenly looked up and was met by mischievous hazel orbs. Duran leaned in close, dark purple lipstick contrasting with the pitch black mascara she wore, and fluttered her lashes obnoxiously.

"Oh please," she scoffed good naturedly, waving her black and neon blue polished nails at Ember's fair and confused face.

"We both know why you're dressed like that."

With those words, she hopped onto the balcony and slid down the roof, boots making a soft scraping sound as she finally slid down the supporting beams and plopped onto the grass below quite unceremoniously, flopping onto her back. Stifling a snicker, she stood up and wiped smudges of dirt off her pants before looking up, flicking her bangs aside.

"Well?" she called softly, rocking on her heels. "Slim's waiting for me on Addison- I can't keep him forever, you know."

She made a scene of checking her watch and tapping her foot dramatically, swaying back and forth.

From up in the window, Ember watched Duran's blue and black streaked head, face flushing in anxiety. She hated her when she was like this- why couldn't she just listen to her and let her finish at least half of what she was saying? She sighed and clenched her jaw, swinging her leg over and growling when she heard Duran cheer quietly from below. She SO owed her for this.

She was just going to make sure nothing wild happened, that was all...

* * *

"About time you showed!" a voice called out, a chocolate skinned hand waving at the two oncoming females from a window.

Ember clambered into the back seat of the silver Toyota waiting for them, engine purring as she cast one last glance around before entering. A small part of her was screaming to change her mind and perhaps convince Slim to give her a ride back home...

But there was no turning back now.

She slammed the door shut and clasped on her seat belt quietly, waving meekly at their friend, driving in front.

"Hey, Duran- and Ember...? Surprised you came, Em," the tall figure chuckled, turning to face them and taking off his sunglasses. "You ain't the kind for this type of stuff."

Ember sighed sheepishly and shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and wishing to punch Duran's face in as she smirked at her. She looked at Slim Jim and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm not- she made me, and I just came to make sure you guys stay out of trouble," she muttered quietly, ducking her burning face and going quiet once more. Okay, so maybe Duran hadnt MADE her, but..

The tall teen seated in front gave a barking laugh as he sped away, shaking his head.

"Em, you should be ashamed. We've known eachother this long and ya ain't come to realize... Trouble is my middle name."

Ember dug her fingernails quietly I to the seat as Duran and SJ's laughs filled the car.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Slim Jim gave his silver Toyota one last glance before delving into the sea of pale green cornstalks after the girls, following the sounds of Duran's rock music through the leaves.

"Guys, are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Ember for perhaps the millionth time that night, looking back at them with wide green eyes. Slim smirked reassuringly and waved a hand at her, taking off his shades- now pointless in the country time dark- and putting them in his pocket.

"Come on, Em. Old man Grady is sleeping like a log by now, and I bet even if he did find us in his cornfield, he wouldn't care. All were doing is listening to music and watching movies on the portable DVD, and getting extremely drunk...on root beer."

Duran, bobbing to the music, swung the six pack of the bubbly drink to and fro as she kept walking, dodging the thick leaves and crushing some under her boot's heels.

"Yeah, Em. We come here with Iggy, Dana, Nel- all the time. Nothing can go wrong," she said, nudging her adoptive sibling's elbow with her own as she neared the center clearing, plopping the radio down and ripping open the box to pull out three cans of the world's best root beer known to man.

Ember took the can hesitantly and watched as the other two sprawled contentedly and began rifling for movies in Duran's backpack. She exhaled and sat cross legged beside the rebellious 'blue' head, and looked around, green orbs darting to and fro as she whispered.

"Is anyone else coming?" she queried. Slim shook his head and took out 'The Avengers'.

"Naw, Iggy's got some chemistry stuff from summer school and Dana has boxing. Nel had the night shift- so it's just us I guess," he answered, popping the movie in.

And blinking torpidly as nothing happened.

"Duran... You did charge this thing, didnt ya?"

"...whoops."

Ember sighed and sipped at her drink quietly, tapping her light green fingernails on the can and tuning out their voices.

The night was a quiet one, and the sky was clear, the stars sparkling down at them. No one knew they were here- but it wasnt like anything bad had a huge chance of happening. If five to ten teenagers could have fun in a cornfield, and not get caught- then three wouldn't have much to worry about right? And it wasnt like Duran was some kind of juvenile delinquent. She wasnt into vandalism, and neither was SJ. They just liked being outside.

So no trouble on their part- and their parents wouldn't wake up any time soon. As long as they got home before five in the morning- she knew they wouldn't be out for TOO long- they were good.

Besides. It was summer time- not like they had TOO much to do anyway...

A movement interrupted her vision, and her emerald orbs flitted up to the sky. Among the stars, a silver streak laced across the indigo blanket majestically, arcing gracefully in one spectacularly bright orb before falling daintily to earth. A shooting star.

She closed her eyes, thick lashes hiding her orbs as she sighed and let a small smile grace her features.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
